Folders for holding photographic prints generally include a single pocket. They sometimes include a divider or second pocket so that negatives may be placed in the folder with the photographs. These folders are generally constructed from thin, insubstantial paperboard that is susceptible to tearing and does not provide protection for the photographic prints and negatives, which may be easily damaged.
The development of the Advanced Photo System (APS) presents additional problems for packaging developed photographs with the corresponding negatives. APS film is contained in a cartridge similar to that of 35 mm film. Like 35 mm film, when APS film is processed, it is removed from the cartridge. However, after processing, APS negatives are placed back in the original cartridge rather than provided to the customer in flat strips as in conventional 35 mm film.
Currently, when APS film is developed, the APS cartridge is simply placed in an envelope with the photographs, much like a traditional negative would be. Because the APS film cartridge is not thin and flat like a traditional negative, an envelope may not provide sufficient protection to the APS film cartridge. Often, additional protection, such as a box or an inner envelope is provided for the photographs, but generally, no provision is made for the APS film cartridge. Although an APS film cartridge provides added security for negatives, it is not damage proof. Improper handling can result in breaking the cartridge and damaging the negative. The cartridge may also fall out of existing photo holders. Thus, a envelope, box or other photograph holder that provides protection for an APS film cartridge is needed.
It is also important that the APS film cartridge not be separated from the photographs. Because APS negatives are stored within a cartridge, they cannot be easily viewed, as traditional negatives can. Separating the APS negatives from the photographs can cause substantial problems for the consumer, as it may be difficult to identify the corresponding negatives when reprints or enlargements are desired. When traditional photo holders, which do not provide a compartment for the APS film cartridge, are used, it is more likely that the film cartridge will be separated from the photos. Even photo holders providing a compartment for the APS film cartridge are likely to allow the film cartridge to fall out of the photo holder because most do not have a locking mechanism.
Although consumers generally care most about the photographs, at least initially, the negatives are of utmost importance in truly preserving the images and memories captured in the photographs. By preserving the negatives, the consumer is able to have additional photographs reprinted, cropped or enlarged. Thus, a package is needed that provides storage space for both photographic prints and an APS or similar film cartridge and that provides additional protection for the film cartridge.
The exterior of every APS film cartridge includes a unique identifying number. Many cartridges also include an area where the consumer can make his or her own notation regarding the subject matter of the photographs. When the cartridge is simply placed in an envelope with the photographs, the consumer must find the cartridge within the envelope and remove it to determine what the cartridge number is or look through the photographs to determine the subject matter. A photograph holder that effectively displays a portion of the APS film cartridge is needed to enable consumers to quickly identify the cartridge number or subject matter.
Although photo holders incorporating a compartment for APS film cartridges are known, they suffer from a number of defects. Most do not have a locking mechanism and thus, allow the film cartridge to be separated from the photographs. Many photo holders require that an additional strip of material is glued into the photo compartment to form the film cartridge compartment. Other photo holders require an abundance of material in order to incorporate a film cartridge compartment. Thus, a photo holder that secures the film cartridge in the compartment, is made from a single blank and requires a minimum amount of material is needed.